Twilice:
by BrittanyAnthonyMasonCullen
Summary: This is Alice's Point of view about Twilight!


THIS IS ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW OF THE BOOK TWILIGHT!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND THIS IS SOME OF THE REAL TWILIGHT AND SOME THAT I ADDED! SO ALL OF THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE REAL BOOK!! I HOPE YOU LIKE ITJ

Chapter 1.-School

_I sat in the back of rosalies car with jasper on our way to forks high school. Emmet was up front rambling to rose about something I wasn't sure of. I was too busy looking at my visions yet they were a little blury. THEN I got a whiff of the strongest human blood I have ever smelled before._

"Do you guys smell that??" I asked hungrily.

_Everyone nodded except jasper. He just sat frozen with a painful look on his face. _

"It's okay Jasper" I said "It's not THAT bad"

_But I knew it was I just tried too sooth him. He was my mate, and the newest "Vegetarian" to our family. Well we were a Vampire clan. But we all lived on the blood of animals. Human blood to us is like the smell of chocolate to humans. Deliciously Yummy, yet very tempting._

_We pulled up to the school and got out of the car, People stared but that was normal for us because we are gorgeous and we have un-human like, beauty._

_Then we all saw the new girl Isabella Swan I saw from my visions I've been getting lately. She was the one thats scent attracted us. She had brown long hair, and she had brown curious eyes that glared back at us. Then she blushed, looked down and walked away. _

"Hey guys! Did you see the new girl?" Asked Edward.

_Edward was part of the cullen clan also. We are all like brothers and sisters, we were "adopted" by Carlise Cullen and Esme Cullen. They are kind of like are parents. Jasper is my mate. And Emmet is rose's Mate. Edward does not have anyone though._

"Oh so _that's _what that smell was" Said emmet.

"Yeah, well She goes by Bella, She moved here from phoenix Arizona" Said Edward.

"Why did she move??" Asked Rose.

_Edward gave a look of frustration and said "_I don't know".

"Oh my! Mr. Know it all doesn't know!!" Emmet said sarcastically "Oh how could this be!

"Shut up Emmet!" Said Edward. Every time I try to read her mind I get a blank, yet I can still read every one of your minds!

_Yes Edward can read minds. Some vampires have certain abilities that others don't have. Some vampires don't have any though. I can see the future. And jasper can change your emotions. _

"**RING, RING, RING' **That was the bell.

"Off to class!" Said Rose. See you guys at lunch!

_Edward and I walked off to 1st__ period. We had Biology. Yipee! Not._

_We walked through the door and sat down at the only table left, it had 3 seats. _

_Then I smelled the luscious smell. I turned to Edward and he was frozen. Then here comes the new girl! _

_She hands a paper to the teacher, Mr. lakadawala. And walks over to our table! _

"_Oh Shit" I thought knowing that Edward was listening. She sat down._

"Hi I'm Bella!" She said.

_Her breath was so strong when she talked. It was like she was saying "Hi I'm bella please suck all of the blood out of me that's possible and hope I don't die!"_

"No kidding" Edward said, fast enough where any human being couldn't hear.

_She was staring at me then frowned and turned back away and faced the board. _

_Almost the whole period had gone bye and I was starting to be able to breath with her around._

Then out of No-where Edward said "Hi I'm Edward and this is my adopted sister Alice. I'm sorry about earlier"

_I breathed in and it was not as bad as the first time. I smiled at her. And said before she could say anything "_Hi! I can tell that we will be great friends!" _If my vision comes true then we will be great friends! My visions are based on peoples decisions and if people change their mind then my vision changes._

_Bella smiled at my comment._

"RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG" That was the bell.. again.

I said "Goodbye".

_She waved. Then Edward and I walked out of the classroom to our next class._

**Authors note: Okayy so I know it's not the BEST but please tell me what you think!!J Stephanie meyer owns twilight I do not! I own MR. Lakadawala thoughJ Lol I will soon write more though! Love Brittany.**


End file.
